MarioFan2009 Fanon Universe
MarioFan2009 Fanon Universe is a universe where SMG4 characters, Parappa characters, SML characters, Wiki users and many many more appear in. The stories they come from are made by: Rh390110478, MarioFan2009 and CuldeeFell13. Characters * SMG4 Characters * SML Characters * SML Wiki Users * Parappa Characters * Villains * Many Other Characters from different places and shows, movies and TV series. Stories # The Badman Saga! # A Feud There Was # My Little Buckaroo! # Robot Invasion # The Little Grey Mouse! # CuldeeFell Shortz! # CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! # Chef Pee Pee’s Killing Spree! # 31 Days of Hallowiki! # 12 Days of Plushmas! # Goodman's Money Scams! # Toad's Revenge! # Admin Hunting House! # Mouse and the Menace! # Sand Fever! # The Baseball Tournament! # Swallow the Leader # When I Yoo Hoo # Paranormal Activity # Masked Menace # Jeffy's Addiction # Jeffy's Dilemma! # Fagin's Freshmen # Tortoise Wins by a Hare # Scaredy Dog # Poopy Butt's Revenge! # Badman Thinks of Something New! # Buckaroo's Movie! # Fool Coverage # The Fella with the Fiddle # Hop, Skip and a Chump # Corn Plastered # The Vandal Buster! # Bowser Junior Quits! # Pantry Panic # My Favorite Rabbit # The Annoying Quail # Double Chaser # The Little Hijacker! # The Little Hijacker 2 # Heart Head, You're Fired # Fresh Shark # Canned Feud # The Bashful Buzzard # Flower Meets Geist # A Haunting # The Crow # A Wacky Worm # The Lion's Busy # Bully Bill's Plan # Good Night Mario! # The Back Alley Oproar # Tick Tock Tired # The Mosquito Parade # The Flight to Canada! # The Technology Virus # Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED # CROSS-ING OVER! Season One # Who's Kitten Who? # I Have a Plan # Doggone Cats! # Goodman's Money Scheme 2 # Transport Heist # Cross Country Detours # The Night Watchman # The Bucksters # The Silly Three! # The Election! # Chow Hound # The Mouse-Merized Cat # The Mysterious Factory # The Firestar Arc! # Dime to Retire # The New Neighbours # Sweet Dreams! # Jeffy and the Pig! # Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear 2 # Mouse Wreckers # The Fox and the Weasel # Shop, Look and Listen # Greetings... # PrestO ChangeO # The Prison Break! # The Big War # The Duck-Sitter # What Makes Jeffy Jeffy # Doodle Flower # Little Orphan Airedale # Buckaroo's Story # Ballot Box Jeffy # Bye, Bye Bluebeard # Buckaroo's Love # The Unruly Flower # The Lyin Mouse # Shrek's Vacation # A Bone for a Bone # The Bomber # Jeffy Rides Again # Cursed Toys # The Hep Cat # T-Series Arc! # The Imposters # The Jar Arc! # Swooner Crooner # Jeffy and MarioFan2009's Adventure # Behind the Meatball # The Ant Fight of 3/12/19 # The Sushi Pack Arc! # Death Notes # Sockpuppet Company # Satan's Waitin' # Slendytubbies! # Buckaroo Arc # Robotic Cat Arc # The Goofy Rabbits # The Ant Problem # The Rabid Cat # RH's Dilemma # A Gruesome Twosome # What's Brewin' Bruin? # Haunted Grocery Shop # Fox Pop # House Busters! # Stage Fright # Mouse and the Beast # Dog Daze # One Meat Brawl # TheSuperAlmightyDragon Gets Stuck on a Island # Freeloaders # MarioFan2009 and the Mansion # Operation: Flower # To Coyote Is a Human # Dog House Poopy Butt # Blood Money # Room and Mouse # Mario Goes to the Future # The Old Grey Note # Fresh Airedale # Thugs with Dirty Mugs # The Iceman Bokoeth # Of Geist and Cat # Awful Badman # Design to Leave # Badman's Grandpa! # Bad Luck Blackie! # Jeffy Doodles # I'd Love to Take Crows from You # Dr. Mouse and Mr. Boko # A Cat's Tale # Goodman's Money Scheme 3 # Cat-Tails for Two # Early for a Bet # Magical Maguro # Splatfest! # Dog Gone Modern # The Battle of the Bands Arc! # The Reject Arc! # Fair and Worm-er # Hop, Look and Listen # Kiddin' the Kitten # Hobo Gadget Band # Little Brother Mat # Easy Peckin's # Case of the Missing User # Some Fun # May in the Rain # The Woods Are Very Suspicious # Lost Memories # Just One More Time # MarioFan2009 Takes a Trip # Life with Father # Mouse Shot # Article 13 Arc # Buckaroo's Problem # A Peck o' Trouble # The El Tigre Arc! # School of Heroes! # Lighthouse Mouse # Rejected # In-FUNNY-ty War! # Vandal Buster: The Series # Vandal Buster: Part II # Iron Flower: The Series # MarioFan2009's BIG Problem # Two Rabbits from Texas # A Brave Little Bat # Robotic Cat Returns # The Evil Money Dealer # Captain Gold # The Command Block Arc! # Attack of the Crazed Robots! # After the Cliffhanger War! # Monster Pack! # Tri-World Tournament! # The Purge! (SFU Story) # 31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate # Circus Today # Dough Ray Me-ow # MarioFan2009 and Badman # MarioFan2009's Evil Twin! # The Two Evil Strangers # NO CLIFFHANGERS! # Of Fox and Hounds # The Shell Shocked Egg # Shadow Raid # Birth of a Norton # Peck Up Your Troubles # The Pest That Came to Dinner # A New World Order! # 12 Days of Plushmas 2019 CURRENTLY NOT AVAILABLE OR RESTORED FOR THE PAGE # Far from the Burrow! Season One # Users Assemble! # CROSS-ING OVER! Season Two # Project Maguro # Jeffygeist! # The Black Ink Arc! # Robot Invasion: Part II # The Dream Crystals! Part 1 # Meggy: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! # Tari: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! UPCOMING # Wiki Forces # Project Shrek! # Jeffygeist vs. Badman! # Jeffygeist: Rise and Fall! # SML Wiki: The Movie! # Star Wars: SML and SMG4 Edition # Unnamed Rap Battle Series # Scaredy Dog 2 # Mr. Pig Returns! # Vandal Buster: Part III # The Little Troubled Parrot # The Badman REMASTERED Saga # Chef Pee Pee's Killing Spree REMASTERED # When Withers Attack # Village Raid # Greenhouse! # Witch Trouble # The Creeper Child # A Pig's Life # A Huge War Rises Up: Part 1 # A Huge War Rises Up: Part 2 # The Curious Puppies Arc # The Journey Home! # CROSS-ING OVER! School Edition! # The Wiki Raid # Buckaroo's Mistake # The Two Evil Strangers Return # A Feud There Was: Part II # The Life of a Young Hacker # A Baby Zombie's Story # CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Villains Edition # Skulldozer Arc # The Boko Arc! # Masked Menace Arc # A Mass Killing Spree # A War Rises! Part 1 # A War Rises! Part 2 # A War Rises! Part 3 # The Five Arc! # The PVZ Arc! # Far from the Burrow! Season Two # Agamemnon Counterpart # Zulzo's Plan # Pecky So Long! Season One # Pecky So Long! Season Two # Invasion on Canada # Fave's Breakout # The Junior Arc! # The Dreamcaster Saga (Lost Memories, After the Dream War!, School of Heroes!, MarioFan2009's BIG Problem, After the Cliffhanger War!, A Masked Breakdown, Vandal Buster: Part II, A Masked Aftermath!, The Command Block Arc!, The Multiverse Travellers!, Tri-World Tournament!, Attack of the Crazed Robots!, A New World Order!, Robot Invasion: Part II, A Feud There Was: Part II, The Dream Crystals! Part 1, The Dream Crystals! Part 2, The Wiki Raid, A War Rises! Part 1, A War Rises! Part 2 and A War Rises! Part 3) # The Restaurant Wars Arc! # The Dream Crystals! Part 2 # Five Nights at the SML Wiki! # Fire and Ice # Culdee's Pizzeria Simulator! # The War Saga (The Big War (official premiere), Robotic Cat Arc, Lost Memories, After the Dream War!, School of Heroes!, MarioFan2009's BIG Problem, After the Cliffhanger War!, A Masked Breakdown, Vandal Buster: Part II (With "The Election!"'s third epilogue added in the beginning as a bonus), A Masked Aftermath!, Masked Menace Arc, The Command Block Arc!, The Multiverse Travellers!, Tri-World Tournament!, Attack of the Crazed Robots!, A New World Order!, SML Wiki: The Movie!, Robot Invasion: Part II, A Huge War Rises Up: Part 1, A Huge War Rises Up: Part 2, A Feud There Was: Part II, The Dream Crystals! Part 1, The Dream Crystals! Part 2, The Wiki Raid, A War Rises! Part 1, A War Rises! Part 2 and A War Rises! Part 3) # Infinity Hunt # Frida: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! # Sunny: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! # Polygram: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! # Zuorsara: A CROSS-ING OVER Story! # Order of the Flower: The Series # Sushi Pack: The Series # Scavengers! # Clementine: A CuldeeFell Tale! # Dave Miller: A CuldeeFell Tale! # A 2020 Story Featuring Guest 666 # Screwer's Problem! # My Little Buckaroo REMASTERED! # Palpatine and Vader! # The Pizza Roll Arc! # Into the Multiverse! # The Zim Arc! # Robot Invasion: Part III Rules * Vandalism, trolling or spam will not be tolerated. * Stories that have a cliffhanger or are unfinished will NOT be present in this page. If a story is unfinished, ongoing, being worked on, etc. You NEED to finish before you can add it on this page. (Some good former examples would be: CROSS-ing Over! Season One, The Election!, The Big War and War on Youtube!) * If you have a story that has a unfinished banner, it will not be present until it's banner is there. * Pornography is NOT allowed. Love stories or sexual aspects are fine but pornography will instantly get thrown off or banned. However, it is censored, then it is ok. (As seen in "Freeloaders") * Perfect grammar and great writing is always needed when making a story. Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:From 2019 Category:From 2018 Category:Story Category:SML Movies Category:SML Shorts Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Sunny Is Funny! Category:Hilarious Frida Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:CuldeeFell Shortz